mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minimizing building costs
What if I could have afforded to construct all my buildings at once at initial building prices? Have you ever noticed that stone bricks price or magic coins price for building is relative to the level of your buildings, therefore to your current storage capacity? Anyone will agree on the fact that building multiple buildings at once is preferable to constructing them one by one, since the price increases each time a building is finished. The same way it's preferable not to merge anything before having finished buying all low level sites.... If you have already spent resources to build and got your prices increased accordingly...Is it still worth it to sell them all and start again from zero? WilI I be able to buy enough Build Site to rebuild all before the first one is completed and increases the cost? The answer is yes, since all multiple 1x1 structures can be constructed at once and the larger ones can be bubbled it is theoretically possible to build anything at base price. However there are a few things to consider. Notes of importance Space Building high level structures with this technique requires a lot of available land tiles as you need to put out all building sites at once. A Gigantic Coin Vault requires merging at least 125 Basic Coin Vaults or 313 '''Tattered Coin Vaults. A Bottomless Coin Vault requires merging at least '''313 '''Basic Coin Vaults or '''783 '''Tattered Coin Vaults. Current capacity '''All magic coins and stone bricks '''in storage are '''lost when exceeding your coin storage or stone storage capacity. Example: You might have a Mythical Stone Yard and 1 Opulent Stone Yard which provides you with a total capacity of 3400 stone bricks. If you have it all filled up and sell your Mythical Stone Yard, you'll end up with 900 stone bricks. It is therefore recommended to spend your current stored resources before selling your buildings as you will then downsize your storage and rely on resource objects instead. Having decreased your storage to minimum you can then tap to collect your resources, the excess should be given back to you in form of leftovers which is a 1x1 non-mergeable object. This will save space. However, an important note; '''If you do not have space in your camp your leftover resources might '''disappear due to a bug in the game as they don't bubble. If you get the warning message "Need more space" you should NOT tap even if you think you have space. Coin Vaults This is the most profitable appliance of this technique. indeed : * Level 2 Basic Coin Vaults can be purchased with bricks, not coins. This means that you are not limited by the artificially decreased coin storage cap. * The first "bubble-able" (larger than 1x1) Vault is only Level 7, instead of Level 8 for homes: ** To reach one Level 7 Gigantic Coin Vault, you will need 125 Level 2 Basic Coin Vaults, or 208 for 2. ** To reach one Level 8 Bottomless Coin Vault, you will need 313 Level 2 Basic Coin Vaults, or 520 for 2. When all vaults are either bubbled or sold, one Level 2 Basic Coin Vault requires''' 40 bricks'. Note: You can artificially reduce the price of the buildings by bubbling any level of Coin Vault (1x1 or bigger). This is achieved by the 1x1 "Leave to World Map" method. To achieve this you need 3 merge-able items; hover over 2 of the items as if you were going to do a merge 3. Before you release the item into the merge, use a second finger (or hotkey for Bluestacks or other emulator) to tap the "Return to World Map" button. Do not release the item until you start to load to the world map. When you return to camp, the item will be in a bubble over the remaining two items. Example for '''2 Level 7 Gigantic Coin Vaults:' 208 Basic Coin Vaults × 40 stone bricks each = 8320 stone bricks (Slightly more than 1 Ogre Stone | Less than 4 Ogre Stone Shards | 11 Pile of Nightstone Bricks | 28 NightStone Bricks | 70 Nightstone Brick), or approximately 70 dragon stamina spent harvesting from Level 9 Bluemoss Stoneguard. Example for 2 Level 8 Bottomless Coin Vaults: 520 Basic Coin Vaults × 40 stone bricks each = 20,800 stone bricks (less than one Ogre Stone Monolith | 3 Ogre Stone | 8 Ogre Stone Shards | 20 Pile of Nightstone Bricks | 50 Nightstone Bricks | 125 Nightstone Brick), or approximately 125 dragon stamina spent harvesting from Level 9 Bluemoss Stoneguard. Profiting from Construction: Selling your low level buildings will provide coins. Tapping each building upon construction also provides coins, though this takes up a significant amount of space. Constructing 2 Gigantic Coin Vaults can result as follows: * 208 Level 2 Vaults merge→ 83 Level 3 Vaults → 33 Level 4 Vaults → 13 Level 5 Vaults → 5 Level 6 Vaults → 2 Level 7 Vaults = 208 Tiny Magic Coin + 129 Magic Coin - Bronze + 7 Magic Coin - Silver. Merging all of these will result in 2 Magic Gem of Tears , 1 Magic Coin - Spellium, and 1 Magic Coin - Gold. * Cost: 8,320 stone bricks, 208 stamina spent building vaults + approximately 70 stamina spent harvesting stone. Constructing 2 Bottomless Coin Vaults can result as follows: * 520 Level 2 Vaults → 208 Level 3 Vaults → 83 Level 4 Vaults → 33 Level 5 Vaults → 13 Level 6 Vaults → 5 Level 7 Vaults → 2 Level 8 Vaults = 520 Tiny Magic Coin + 324 Magic Coin - Bronze + 18 Magic Coin - Silver + 2 Magic Coin - Gold. Merging all of these will result in 4 Magic Gem of Tears, 2 Magic Gem of Blood, 4 Magic Coin - Spellium, and 4 Magic Coin - Gold. * Cost: 20,800 stone bricks, 520 stamina building vaults + approximately 125 stamina spent harvesting stone. From a purely monetary standpoint, this method is not competitive compared to watermelons, gold apples, or other farming methods, but it is worth considering that this method also produces buildings that generate Magic Coin - Silver (Gigantic Coin Vaults) or Magic Coin - Gold (Bottomless Coin Vaults) every few minutes. Storage Yards as mentioned on Tattered_Stone_Yard tip section * "To minimize the amount of stone needed to achieve the max chain, bubble-trapping Gigantic Stone Yards and Bottomless Stone Yards to artificially bring down the stone capacity is recommended." Storage Yards are the most sensitive buildings for using this technique because you have to spend stones in order to get stone storage. Without additional Stone Yards built, stone storage capacity is capped at 100 bricks, this is not enough to buy Level 2 Basic Stone Yards (150 bricks at base price). The choice between bulk buying level 1 storage yards and level 2 storage yards will depend on available space— either to buy Level 1 yards (more space and stamina required) or Level 2 yards (more expensive, since at least one Level 3 yard is required to raise the cap enough to afford purchasing level 2s). Note: You can artificially reduce the price of the buildings by bubbling any level of Stone Yard (1x1 or bigger). This is achieved by the 1x1 "Leave to World Map" method. To achieve this you need 3 merge-able items; hover over 2 of the items as if you were going to do a merge 3. Before you release the item into the merge, use a second finger (or hotkey for Bluestacks or other emulator) to tap the "Return to World Map" button. Do not release the item until you start to load to the world map. When you return to camp, the item will be in a bubble over the remaining two items. Even with the minimum stone price, it is very tricky to buy enough building sites before the Stone Yard price increases as Dragons will finish the first buildings before you are able to load additional stones after purchasing each . *It is recommended to exhaust your dragons before beginning, or bubble your dragons' homes to restrict how many can sleep at a time. The Level 8 Giant Dragon Mansion is the easiest to bubble. See the next section for the best way to obtain it. Dragon Homes A note: Due to parallel sleeping being preferable to sequential in terms of stamina regeneration, it's often better to have more buildings per dragon rather than higher level homes. The initial price of a Level 2 Quaint Dragon Home is 80 bricks. To create a single Level 8 Giant Dragon Mansion, assuming 5-merging where possible, 313 level 2 homes are needed. If there is enough camp space available to purchase these all at once before any building reaches completion and increases the price, this will cost 25,040 stone bricks, or just over a single Ogre Stone Monolith. To create two level 8 homes by 5-merging, 520 of the level 2 homes are needed. This brings the stone cost to 41,600 stone bricks.* It is almost always cheaper and more efficient to sell high-level buildings and start from zero instead of adding single structures at a time. Documented example: If a camp has 29 level 4 homes, each new level 2 home will cost 11,945 stone bricks. To purchase 6 more for an even 35 would cost 453,910 bricks. Selling down to the initial price would allow you to regain the lost homes and reach the goal of 35 level 4 homes at 3.8% '''of the price: 35 Level 4 homes = 220 Level 2 homes | 220 × 80= '''17,600 bricks. Issues and Tips: * It is not possible to sell all your dragon homes. To get down to the initial lowest price, you will need to purchase and/or keep a single Level 1 Tiny Dragon Home. * When selling all but one home, all dragons will occupy and sleep in the same building. Because one dragon must finish sleeping before the next can begin, this means construction will take a while initially until they start to disperse and move into the new homes. * The Level 8 Giant Dragon Mansion is the only dragon home that is more than one tile across, being 2x2 in size. This means it can easily be bubbled. If you find your dragons are sleeping faster than you can keep up with them, or you need them to stay asleep so you can finish bulk-buying other structures without them being built yet, you may want to keep your initial Level 1 home (instead of purchasing a new one after the price rises) so that the max-level homes can be bubbled and you will have twenty minutes between each dragon waking. *Due to limited space in camp, it may not always be possible or practical to purchase 520 buildings at once. A workaround, although it may be tedious, is to bubble the homes as they are completed until back down to one Level 1 home and two Level 2s. Sell the two level 2s to return to the initial price, and resume/complete your purchasing, adding a home for every one you sell. Category:Tutorial